Harry Potter et les cours de DCFM
by juliepotter
Summary: *Abandonnée* Sous le coup du désespoir de trouver un professeur de DCFM Dumbledore demande à une personne bien particulière d'accepter ce poste.
1. Les lettres

[pic]  
  
et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
  
  
1 Ch.1 Les lettres  
  
Un homme entra dans une petite pièce qui était faiblement éclairé par la lueur d'un feu de cheminé. À peine était-il entré qu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce :  
  
Le plan se déroulera-t-il comme prévu Lucius?  
  
Nos espions seront prêts et Potter vous sera livré.  
  
Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle lui répondit l'homme d'une voix glacial.  
  
Pendant se temps, le jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter se réveillait avec une douleur à la cicatrice qu'il portait au front. Harry prit par l'habitude que sa cicatrice le réveille à pratiquement tous les soir se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir. Quand il se regarda il vit un garçon petit, maigre, avec des cheveux en batailles qui avaient fait échouer brosses, peigne et de nombreux coiffeurs. Il n'y avait rien à faire ils refusaient d'être peigné par n'importe qu'elle manière. Harry regarda sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait encore la peau. Harry s'avait que trop bien qu'il devait prendre au sérieux les avertissements que lui infligeait sa cicatrice. Détachant son regard du miroir, il se tourna vers le vieux réveille matin de son cousin et vu que le cadran indiquait 12 :03 . Il avait 15 ans depuis 3 minutes déjà et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre et aperçu une vague de hiboux se diriger vers sa chambre. Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour leur permettre d'entrer dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude sa chouette , Hedwige, exigea la priorité et montra sa patte pour que Harry la délivre de son fardeau. Il détacha la lettre et entreprit sa lecture :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Premièrement « Joyeux anniversaire ». Je suis présentement en Bulgarie avec Viktor. C'est un pays magnifique, mais il y fait un peu froid et j'ai hâte de rentrer. J'espère que tu va pouvoir aller chez Ron cet été.  
  
Amitiés, Hermione  
  
Il attrapa tant bien que mal Coq qui était toujours aussi petit et lu la lettre qu'il portait :  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je dois te dire qu'ici c'est pas la plus grande joie même si les jumeaux ne cessent d'inventer de nouvelles blagues et de les essayer sur moi. Et oui je suis leur nouveau cobaye parce que papa et Percy sont toujours au travail et maman ne veut plus nous laissé sortir de la maison de peur qu'on se fasse attaquer. Papa a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir une partie de l'été mais on a pas encore eu de réponse.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Hermione lui avait offert un abonnement à la Gazette du sorcier et Ron un livre sur les canons de chudley, sont équipe de quidditch préféré. Se rappelant que d'autre hiboux attendaient, Harry entreprit une autre lettre qui venait de Hagrid.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis présentement en mission pour Dumbledore avec Olympe, mais je ne tant dirai pas plus. J'espère que tes moldus te traites bien.  
  
  
  
Hagrid avait jouint à sa lettre quelques biscuits. Il ne restaient plus que 2 hiboux à présent. L'un d'eux contenait l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai # 9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez également la liste des livres et matériel qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
P. Mc Gonagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
COLLÈGE POUDLARD-ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Uniforme  
  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de cinquième années devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
  
Trois robes de travail ( noires ), modèle normal  
  
Un chapeau pointu ( noir )  
  
Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
  
Une cape d'hiver ( noire avec attaches d'argent )  
  
  
  
Livres et manuels  
  
  
  
Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5)  
  
Histoire de la magie (niveau 5)  
  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage avancé  
  
Comment concocter une potion  
  
Vie et habitat d'animaux dangereux  
  
Lever le voile du future ( niveau 5)  
  
  
  
  
  
Le dernier hiboux lui venait, au grand étonnement de Harry, de Dumbledore lui même.  
  
  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
  
  
Je dois vous informer que Mr Weasley ma demandé à se que tu passes une partie de l'été chez eux. Je dois malheureusement te dire que j'ai du refuser cette requête à Mr Weasley . Pense bien Harry que c'est pour ta propre sécurité que je l'ai fait. Fait bien ATTENTION à toi.  
  
  
  
P. Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry remarqua que Sirius ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre, se qui inquiéta Harry car son parrain n'aurait manqué son anniversaire pour rien au monde. Harry décida que ça ne servait à de trop s'inquiéter et il alla se recoucher en ayant déjà oublié la cause de son réveille. 


	2. départ précipité

Bon on dirait qui a personne qui aime mon histoire, mais je dois avouer que je comprend pas encore très bien comment envoyer une histoire sur le site. Y a un mode d'emploi français? Enfin laissez des review please si ça a marché.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 Départ précipité  
  
  
  
Pendant la semaine qui suivit, la cicatrice de Harry ne cessa de lui faire mal. Harry inquiet sachant que ce n'était pas un bon présage, fit sa valise au cas ou et il gardait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité à porter de main. Un midi, alors que les Dursley étaient partie acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Dudley parce qu'il avait encore grossi et que plus rien ne lui faisait, la douleur de la cicatrice de Harry s'intensifia. Harry, sous le coup d'une impulsion, se rua à la fenêtre pour, à sa grande horreur, voir de nombreuses personnes vêtus de capes noires et le visage masqué par des cagoules se diriger vers sa maison. Renonçant à la loi de restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les élèves de 1er cycle qui lui interdisait d'utiliser la magie, Harry lança un sortilège sur sa valise qui était désormais légère comme une plume. Il libéra Hedwige, mit la cape de son père sur lui et ses effets personnel et il dévala l'escalier et sorti par la porte de la cuisine le plus rapidement possible. Harry courut à en perdre haleine et s'arrêta une dizaine de rue plus loin avec un point au coter. Il attendit caché sous sa cape que sa cicatrice ne lui fasse plus mal, signe que les mangemorts étaient parties. Il n'en sorti qu'à la nuit tombé. Il prit sa baguette, l'agita en l'air et on entendit une forte d'étonnation qui provenait du Magicobus qui venait d'apparaître comme sortie de nul part. Harry dit bonjour à Stan qui le menait déjà vers un lit au font du Magicobus. Harry donna 14 mornilles à Stan en lui demandant de le mener au village de Pré-au-lard. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à Privet Drive , surtout après l'arriver des mangemorts chez lui (si on peu appeler ça chez lui). Ern n'avait toujours pas apprit à conduire depuis la dernière fois. Harry arriva rapidement à destination car il n'y avait aucun passager a part lui. Une fois descendu du Magicobus, Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et il attendit l'ouverture de chez Honeyduckes. Il décendit à la cave du magasin pour emprunter le passage secret qui mène au château de Poudlard. Poudlard est le seul endroit où Harry peut être en sécurité. 


	3. Chaleureuse surprise

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas. erf vous connaissez le reste. Dites-moi se que vous en pensez et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.3 Chaleureuse surprise  
  
  
  
Harry fit pivoter la sorcière borgne ,qui est l'entrée du passage secret à partir de l'intérieur du château, et se retrouva nez à nez avec...( Rogue , non non ne vous en faites pas je plaisantes ) .Sirius.  
  
Sirius, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la!!!! La question est réciproque Harry. N'es-tu pas supposer être chez les Dursley?,lui répondit Sirius visiblement étonné de voir son filleul devant lui. Tu n'es pas sensé te cacher? Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles? J'allais voir Dumbledore pour lui parler d'un sujet te concernant, mais étant donné que tu es déjà la, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu nous expliqueras le fait que tu es la avant la rentrée.  
  
Son parrain l'aida à transporter ses bagages qui étaient toujours sous l'effet du sortilège et ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui gardait le bureau du professeur. Sirius prononça le mot de passe qui était « plume en sucre ». Ils montèrent l'escalier et Sirius cogna sur la porte en chaîne. Dumbledore vint leur ouvrir et fut surpris en apercevant Harry, mais il n'en dit rien. Harry déposa ses valises et la cage d'Hedwige et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de son professeur. Dumbledore fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
  
Harry je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à Poudlard et j'aimerais que tu me donnes des explications.  
  
Harry entreprit alors de tout leur expliquer comment il était arrivé arriver à Poudlard et pourquoi il était là. Dumbledore paraissait soucieux et Sirius avait blêmi pendant le récit de Harry, car Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'il était en sécurité chez les Dursley et il s'était apparemment trompé. Son professeur soupira et dit qu'il était heureux qu'il s'en soit bien sorti.  
  
Maintenant Harry tu dois te demander se que Sirius fait ici à se promener librement dans l'école. Oui professeur. Et bien voilà nous avons révélé la vérité à tous les professeurs de l'école et nous en somme venu à une entente. C'était pour me parler de cette entente que je venais voir Dumbledore Harry, lui dit son parrain. Les professeurs et moi avons décidé que Sirius resterait avec toi sous sa forme de chien. Personne ne serait au courant sauf vous et moi et l'ensemble des enseignants. Mais c'est génial s'exclama Harry.  
  
Dumbledore sourit à Harry et conclu en lui disant qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances et qu'il se chargerait de lui procurer ses fournitures scolaires. Sirius accompagna Harry jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et lui expliqua que sa chambre était relié à son dortoir. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se changer . Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Pour l'une des rare fois pendant l'été, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. 


	4. le nouveau prof

Merci à ma seule revieweuse. Lol . merci également pour tes explications je crois que j'ai plutot bien compris . enfin bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.4 Le nouveau prof  
  
En se réveillant Harry ne voulu pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout est été qu'un simple rêve. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait (devant Voldemort, nan je rigole) dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry prit ses lunettes qu'il avait posé la veille sur la table de nuit et vit qu'on avait déposé son déjeuné et une lettre qui lui était adressé. Il prit la lettre et lu :  
  
Harry lorsque tu auras déjeuné, j'aimerais que tu te présentes à mon bureau. A.Dumbledore  
  
Harry mangea rapidement son repas et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore qui l'attendait. Lorsque Harry fut assit Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
Harry, j'ai plusieurs choses à te demander et je voudrais que tu y réfléchisse bien avant de me donner ta réponse. La première est que je veux que tu deviennent animagi. Sirius a déjà accepté de t'aider et je sais que si tu travail fort tu en serais parfaitement capable. Moi..devenir..animagi.je..je.heu.oui pourquoi pas. Bien je compte sur toi Harry. L'autre chose pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir est...  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et Harry soutint son regard.  
  
Je souhaite que tu accepte de devenir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quoi!!! , s'exclama Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Rassie toi Harry lui demanda calmement Dumbledore. Et bien voilà Harry la rentrée est pour bientôt et personne ne s'est encore présenté pour le poste.  
  
Les trais de Dumbledore perdire la joie de vivre qu'il dégage à son habitude et ajouta : Et je ne crois pas que personne ne viendra réclamer se poste.  
  
Un sentiment de culpabilité envahi Harry car il s'avait que ça était du au retour de Voldemort qu'il croyait de sa faute et que même si ses amis n'avaient cessé de lui répéter le contraire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre coupable de son retour ni de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Voyant le comportement de Harry changer Dumbledore continua.  
  
Étant donné que tu as souvent fait face aux forces du mal et que tu es le meilleur en cette matière, j'ai pensé que tu ferais un excellent prof de DCFM(défense contre les force du mal). Mais .heu professeur comment vais-je faire pour être élève et enseignant à la fois je n'aurai pas le temps. J'y ai pensé Harry et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si on te supprimait deux matières tu aurais un emploi du temps normal et tu enseignerais.  
  
Harry pensa aussitôt au cour de potion avec Rogue.  
  
Non Harry le cour de potion est indispensable, répliqua son professeur comme s'il avait lu dans les penser de Harry. Tu vois Harry j'avais pensé t'enlever divination et histoire de la magie puisqu'il semblerait que tu dormes pendant ses deux cours. Hum. ça me va professeur. Bien je vais t'expliquer se que tu leur enseignera au courant de la semaine je crois que Sirius t'attend pour ton premier cour d'animagi.  
  
Harry se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où l'attendait son parrain. À la fin de sa première leçon il avait apprit que chaque sorcier avait un animal qui lui correspondait. Sirius était un chien et Harry ne pouvait le savoir que lorsqu'il aurait réussit sa première transformation. Harry s'entraîna pendant le reste des vacances et Dumbledore lui avait expliqué se qu'il enseignerait en DCFM. Il avait hâte de revoir Ron et Hermione qui arriveraient le lendemain. 


	5. l'arriver des élèves

Hum. elle est si nul que ça ma fic? Y a (presque) personne qui a reviewé. Dite le moi si je dois continuer ou arrêter. En tk merci à Elfe d'avoir laissé un review. Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.5 L'arriver des élèves  
  
Harry commençait à avoir peur de la réaction pourraient avoir lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il était le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je verrai bien se soir, soupira-t-il en se rendant dans la grande salle qui était presque vide étant donné qu'il était le seul élève présent dans l'école. Harry s'assit à coter de Sirius qui était déjà en train de manger. Heu Sirius. Oui Harry, lui répondit son parrain en se tournant vers lui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais que Ron et Hermione deviennent eux aussi des animagi. Hum. Je sais pas Harry.c'est que ton apprentissage est fait dans le plus grand secret et si tes amis le font aussi et que vous êtes découvert vous aurez des problèmes. Je sais tout ça mais toi aussi tu est un animagi non-déclaré et. Hum tu marques un point. Je vais demander à Dumbledore s'il est d'accord et je te donnerai sa réponse. Merci Sirius. La journée passa rapidement et le soleil ne tarda pas à se coucher. Harry était assit à la table des Gryffondor quand il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard les premier élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle en allant s'asseoir à leur table respective. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione qui se dirigèrent aussitôt vers lui pour s'asseoir l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite. Lorsque tous furent à sa place Mc Gonagall entra suivit de près par les élèves de première année qui étaient visiblement nerveux sauf une fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que Harry. Tu a vu cette fille elle n'est pas en première année ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron. Elle doit venir d'une autre école comme Durmstrang et Beauxbâton lui fit remarquer Hermione. Leur remarque fut interrompu car la répartition allait commencer. Tous les élèves furent réparti dans les différentes maison et il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves à Serpentard que dans tout autre maison. Flash back L'école de Poudlard est divisé en 4 maisons. Gryffondor , Serdaigle , Poufsouffle et Serpentard Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à Gryffondor. Cho Chang la fille qui donne des papillons dans le ventre de Harry est à Serdaigle et Cédric Diggory était à Poufsouffle et Draco Malfoy l'élève que Harry déteste le plus est à Serpentard. Il faut préciser que la maison des Serpentard est celle d'où est sorti le plus de mage noir. Voldemort est le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard le fondateur de cette maison.  
  
Fin du flash back À la fin, il ne restait plus que la mystérieuse jeune fille. Dumbledore se leva et dit : Nous accueillons cette année une élève qui nous a été directement transféré de Durmstrang et j'espère que vous serez aimable avec elle peu importe la maison dans laquelle elle sera réparti. Mc Gonagall l'appela « Ange Jedusor »!!! À se nom le visage de Harry se décomposa et il devin blanc comme un fantôme. À son étonnement elle fut envoyé à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard comme le croyait Harry.( Jedusor est le véritable nom de Voldemort) Ange vint s'asseoir tout près de Harry qui ne voulait pas la regarder pour le moment. Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenus aux nouveaux élèves et tous purent enfin manger à leur faim. Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de manger son professeur se leva à nouveau et parla que lorsque qu'on ne pu entendre le moindre murmure dans la salle. Certains d'entre vous on dut remarquer pendant le repas que le siège où devrait se trouver le professeur de DCFM est vide. Se vide est dut au fait que votre professeur est assit parmi vous au lieu d'être à la table des professeurs. Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout , mais ils furent interrompu car Dumbledore venait de reprendre la parole. Je demanderais à votre nouveau professeur de bien vouloir se lever SVP. C'est sous les regards surpris de tous les élèves ( surtout Ron et Hermione) que Harry se leva. Je vous présente Harry Potter, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Des applaudissement fusèrent de partout sauf de la table des Serpentard.(avouez que ce n'est pas étonnant) Maintenant je demanderais aux préfets de bien vouloir raccompagner les élèves à leur dortoir respectif pour être prêt pour votre première journée demain. Ce fut au tour de Hermione de se lever, car elle était désormais préfète. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se couchèrent pas immédiatement, ils discutèrent un peu à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous est pas dit à Hermione et à moi que tu étais devenu professeur Harry? Et bien c'était une surprise leur répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ensuite ils allèrent se coucher. 


	6. le rêve

Merci à mes deux revieweurs ça ma fait très plaisir et ça ma décidé à mettre la suite! Enfin bonne lecture et reviews svp!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.6 Le rêve  
  
Harry est dans un grand couloir sombre de Poudlard. Il entendait des bruits de pas résonner autour de lui et ils marchaient sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils pouvaient bien provoquer. Harry les entendit s'arrêter puis ils recommencèrent à marcher mais cette fois c'était dans sa direction qu'ils se dirigeaient. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste pour se cacher, une personne apparu devant lui. Il la reconnu, c'était Ange Jedusor. Elle était grande , de long cheveux blond lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perle. Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et murmura une formule qu'il ne put entendre. Une lumière verte le frappa et il cria de douleur en se réveillant. Harry, Harry réveille toi!!! Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Il y avait Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et un gros chien noir. Ils étaient tous au bord de son lit. Harry ça va lui demanda Neville avec une petite voix aigu. Tu criais et tu avais les mains plaqué sur ta cicatrice lui expliqua Dean Thomas. Oui, oui je vais très bien leur répondit Harry. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Ho.tu ne nous a pas réveillé, c'est nous qui venions le faire parce que c'est l'heure d'aller manger lui affirma Ron. Bon vu que tout va bien nous on va y aller dirent Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ok! Lorsque les trois garçons furent sortie, Sirius qui était resté sous sa forme de chien se métamorphosa en humain. Harry tu es sur que tu vas bien lui demanda son parrain. Je t'assure que ça va répondit Harry même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore continua Harry. D'accord tu sais où se trouve ma chambre si jamais tu as besoin de me voir dit-il en sortant du dortoir sous sa forme de chien. Harry et Ron allèrent rejoindre Hermione qui les attendait dans la salle commune. Harry raconta son rêve à ses deux amis pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la grande salle. Ils prirent bien soin de ne pas s'asseoir trop près de Ange et ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuné. Comme à chaque matin, les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle pour apporter le courrier. Harry et Hermione reçurent la Gazette du sorcier et les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonne.  
  
Le retour de vous- savez- qui  
  
Depuis le début de l'été les mangemorts avaient repris leur fonction en tuer de nombreux sorcier. Hier la preuve que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom est de retour a été faite. Lui et ses mangemorts se sont rendu à Azkaban pour libéré les mangemorts qui y étaient prisonnier. Contre toute attente, les détraqueurs ne leur ont pas poser la moindre résistance. Ils se sont jouint au seigneur des ténèbres. Le pire est que le ministre de la magie refuse de faire quoi que se soir disant que se sont des balivernes. Le pire est maintenant à craindre.  
  
Alberic Newston, Reporter de la Gazette du sorcier  
  
Il faut absolument que je parle à Dumbledore dit Harry. Tu iras après avoir manger lui dit hermione. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Mc Gonagall vint leur donner leur emploi du temps. Aaaaah!!! C'est pas vrai on commence avec potion en commun avec Serpentard. Il va falloir faire attention Harry car tu es le prof de DCFM et tout le monde sais que Rogue convoite se poste depuis des années lui dit Hermione en tentant de ne pas faire attention au cris de Ron. Il me déteste déjà à l'avance soupira Harry. Ensuite on a soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid et ho!!! Notre premier cour de DCFM lui dit Hermione. Hé oui cet après-midi j'enseigne au élèves de 5e et 6e années. Ils finirent de manger et se séparèrent. Ron et Hermione prirent la direction des cachots pour leur cour de potions tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dit le mot de passe à la gargouille en pensant que c'était pratique d'être prof parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher les mot de passe. Il cogna à la porte en chaîne et entra. Étrangement Dumbledore semblait l'attendre. Alors Harry que me vaut ta visite? Oubliant totalement son rêve Harry demanda : Vous étiez au courant pour les détraqueurs? Oui Harry sinon je ne t'aurais pas demander d'enseigner cela en cour de DCFM. Je le ferai professeur. Ah! Au fait Harry Sirius est venu me voir et je veux bien que tes amis apprennent aussi à devenir animagi. Merci professeur. Il se leva, dit bonjour à Fumseck et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre au cour de potion qui était déjà commencé.  
  
Hermione avait raison de penser que Rogue serait encore pire envers Harry car ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé que Rogue était arrivé à retirer une trentaine de points à Gryffondor. Harry fait attention à se que tu fais STP sinon tu vas nous faire perdre d'autres points gémi Hermione. Ne tant fait pas Hermione parce que j'ai eu la permission de donner et d'enlever des points pendant mes cours moi aussi lui répondit Harry tout en lançant un regard noir à Rogue. Vous chuchotez pendant mes cours Potter? Cela coûtera 5points à Gryffondor.  
  
- Je vais le tuer!!!!!! S'exclama Harry en sortant des cachots. Calme toi Harry parce que la on a soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Oui Ron a raison Harry, Rogue ne veut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que se soit il ressentit une forte douleur au front. Ange venait de passer à coter de lui. - je ne la sent pas cette fille dit-il à ses deux amis qui répondirent avec un hochement de tête. 


	7. le premier cour de DCFM

CH.7 Le premier cour de DCFM  
  
Ils sortirent dans le par cet se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils étaient les premiers à arriver et ils en profitèrent pour discuter avec le demi-géant. Alors les enfants vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Leur demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Oui très Hagrid!!! Répondirent-ils en c?ur. Je suis heureux que tu sois devenu professeur Harry, tes parents seraient fières de toi. Harry sourit à la remarque de Hagrid sur ses parents. Bientôt ils durent couper à cour leur bavardage car les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivèrent. A très bien tout le monde est la? Oui alors nous pourrons commencer. Ils étudièrent dans leur livre (pour une fois) différente sorte d'animaux dangereux. Ils les verraient plus tard dans l'année. Ensuite ils se rendirent à la grande salle pur dîner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Hermione demanda à Harry se qu'il allait leur enseigner. Je ne te le dis pas Mione, tu verras bien tantôt. Un «Ho» fut sa seul réplique. Harry finit rapidement de manger en disant à ses amis qu'il devait arriver à l'avance pour voir comment Dumbledore avait organisé la salle de classe. Ron et Hermione finirent de manger et se dirigèrent avec tous les élèves de 5e années qui allaient eux aussi au cour de DCFM. La porte était déjà ouverte alors ils entrèrent. La salle était deux fois plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire, car Harry allait enseigner à deux fois plus d'élèves que les autres professeurs. Harry était assit derrière son bureau et il semblait très mal à l'aise. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les premiers bureaux en avant et dirent bonjour à leur ami. Bientôt tous les élèves étaient assis et attendaient le début du cour. Harry se leva prêt à débuter son tout premier cour. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais je vais quand même me présenter. Je suis Harry Potter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM et je suis également en 5e années. Cette courte présentation fit rire plusieurs élèves. Cette année, nous ne pas nous permettre de perdre notre temps. Tous parmi vous savez que Voldemort est de retour et que par conséquent personne ne peut être totalement à l'habrit. Hum. sauf à Poudlard bien sur. Si certain ici ne le savent pas les détraqueurs ont rejoins les rangs de Voldemort( tressaillement des élèves). Je vais donc vous apprendre à vous en protéger. Les élèves buvaient ses paroles, enfin pas les Serpentards. (évidemment) Au cour de l'année, nous allons les étudiers de près pour connaître leur habitude, leur comportement et heu.. en fin tout sur eux. Sachez que les sortilèges que nous apprendrons seront uniquement des sorts de défense. Bon quelqu'un pourrait me dire quel est le sortilège qui sert à repousser un détraqueur? Ron et Hermione levèrent la main en même temps. Oui Ron. Heu le patronus? En effet le patronus est les sortilège le plus efficace contre les détraqueurs, j'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor. Le sourire que Malfoy arborait depuis le début du cour s'estompa. Quoi tu peux donner des points aux maisons!! Oui et je peux même en retirer, 10 points de moins à Serpentard pour avoir dérangé mon cour, dit Harry en tentant de garder son sérieux. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient vraiment pas de bonne humeur, mais ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor rayonnaient. Revenons au cour maintenant! Vous aurez une bonne partie de l'année pour l'apprendre. Je vous avertis c'est un sort très difficile et vous n'aurez pas de résultat dès le premier coup. Quelqu'un peut me dire comment on créer un patronus? Cette fois ce fut Ange qui leva la main. Oui Ange dit- il avec méfiance. Il faut penser à un moment où on à été très heureux et prononcer la formule SPERO PATRONUM. Très bien 5 points à Gryffondor. Et toi Potter tu sais comment on en fais un? Bien sur, pourquoi je l'enseignerait si je ne savais pas le faire? J'enlève 10 autres points à Serpentard alors change de ton Malfoy quand tu me parle. Une élèves de serdaigle leva la main. Heu.. Harry, tu pourrais bien nous faire une démonstration? Bien sur répondit-il en souriant. Spero patronum!!! Un magnifique cerf argenté sortie de sa baguette et fit le tous de la classe avant de disparaître. Vous devez savoir que la forme du Patronus change pour chaque sorcier. Bon vous allez tous penser à un souvenir où vous avez été très heureux. La plupart des élèves fermèrent les yeux pour les aider. Harry attendit qu'ils aient tous rouvert les yeux. Pour que le sortilège marche, vous devez penser à votre souvenir et prononcer spero patronum. À votre tous maintenant. Ils se pratiquèrent pendant le reste du cour et personne même pas Hermione n'eu le moindre résultat. Cependant Harry n'avait pas remarquer que Ange n'avait même pas essayé de créer un patronus. 


	8. prédiction

Voilà un autre chapitre de ma fic! Je remercie très fort mes revieweurs, c'est grâce à vous que je continu, je suis dsl pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ( c'est mon grand défaut) et j'ai essayé d'espacer plus mon texte. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et review svp!  
  
  
  
Ch.8 Prédictions  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cour est terminé, vous pouvez tous partir.  
  
Ron et Hermione restèrent un peu avec harry.  
  
tu t'es très bien débrouillé Harry lui dit Hermione.  
  
Oui et en plus tu a remis Malfoy à sa place.  
  
Merci!!!  
  
Bon je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai cour d'Arithmancie.  
  
Et moi divination, je prendrai bien en note toutes les prédictions sur ta mort Harry.  
  
Ouais merci Ron se força t-il à répondre avec une légère grimace.  
  
Son cour avec les 6e années se passa très bien sauf au moment où Cho lui avait posé une question et qu'il avait rougie en répondant.  
  
Ouf! La journée est terminé dit-il à ses amis en se rendant à la grande salle pour le repas du soir.  
  
Ah! Tu me fais penser Harry dit Ron.  
  
Il sortit un papier de sa poche et prit un air important.  
  
Notre très chère et aimé prof de divination ma demandé de te dire ceci.  
  
- Rum Rum!  
  
- Mr Potter, il est très important que je vous informe du fait que depuis votre arrivé au château, je ne cesse de voir la mort tournoyer au dessus de nos tête.  
  
Ensuite elle est devenu bizarre comme si elle n'était plus la.  
  
«Les ténèbres sont la»  
  
«Un enfant naîtra»  
  
«La lumière il apportera»  
  
«Pour un répit uniquement»  
  
«Le serpent reviendra»  
  
«L'enfant de lumière il voudra»  
  
«Ses pouvoirs il apprendra»  
  
«Détruisant les ombres à jamais»  
  
«L'enfant lumière puissant il sera»  
  
1. C'est tout se qu'elle a dit et ensuite elle se souvenait plus de se qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
Harry était plutôt songeur et il se répéta les paroles dans sa tête pendant tout l 'heure du repas et se furent ses dernières pensés avant de (mourir, je vous ai fait peur?) s'endormir. 


	9. Ange et quidditch

Ch.9 Ange et quidditch  
  
  
  
Il faisait noir et Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer où il pouvait être. Devant lui se tenait Ange.  
  
-Je vais te tuer Harry Potter, je suis tout près de toi, même cet amoureux des moldus ne pourra rien y faire.  
  
C'est sur ces belles paroles ( façon de parler) que Harry se réveilla avec une intense douleur au front. « Il faut vraiment que je parle à Dumbledore, ça ne peu plus durer.» Il était encore tôt dans la nuit donc il se recoucha.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, McGonagall vint le voir pour l'informer qu'il aurait une réunion des membres de l'équipe de quidditch à son bureau après les cours. C'est sous les regards éberlués de ses amis qu'il mangea en vitesse pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Son directeur l'accueilli et Harry prit place devant lui.  
  
-Il y a un problème?, demanda se dernier.  
  
Harry était plutôt mal à l'aise, après tout il n'avait aucune preuve contre cette fille.  
  
-Heu.en fait il y a un petit problème, répondit-il maladroitement.  
  
Dumbledore leva les sourcils et il lui demanda « ce ne serait pas Ange ? »  
  
Oui , dit-il un peu surpris comme à chaque fois où il avait l'impression que son directeur pouvait lire en lui. De plus, elle doit être de parenté avec Voldemort puisque qu'ils ont le même nom de famille. C'est pourtant vous professeur qui m'avez confirmé que Jedusor était le véritable nom de Voldemort et vous l'avez laissé venir à Poudlard!, explosa soudainement Harry.  
  
-Harry je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de venir à Poudlard. Je te l'ai déjà dit nous sommes peu nombreux à connaître la vérité.  
  
Harry baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre.  
  
-Il y a autre chose Harry?  
  
-Et bien. j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et je la voyait devant moi, elle ma dit.  
  
La gorge de Harry se coinça.  
  
-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me tuer. De plus ma cicatrice me fait dès que je suis près d'elle.  
  
-Hum oui, Harry promet moi que tu feras attention lorsque tu seras en sa présence et ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi tu réagis à elle, contente toi de t'en éloigner le plus possible. Tu m'as compris Harry?  
  
-Oui professeur, répondit-il l'air maussade.  
  
-Je suis sérieux Harry, personne ne sait de quoi elle peut être capable.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et Harry devait maintenant se rendre au bureau de McGonagall pour la réunion de l'équipe de quidditch. Fred et George étaient les premiers arrivé, suivit de Harry et des 3 poursuiveuses.  
  
-Comme vous le savez tous Dubois à terminer sa scolarité laissant vacant le poste de gardien et capitaine de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui nous allons procédé à un vote qui désignera le nouveau capitaine qui sera chargé de recruter un nouveau gardien et de veiller l'entraînement de se dernier. Ce sera un vote magique et vous n'aurez pas le droit de voter pour vous même dit McGonagall en se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley. Soyez juste et pensez au bien-être de l'équipe.  
  
Elle leur tendit une plume et un parchemin à chacun et ils prirent tous le temps de réfléchir avant de donner leur réponse. Harry pensa à Alicia Spinnet. Elle était une bonne poursuiveuse et travaillante. Il écrit son nom sur le parchemin et le remis à son professeur bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de l'équipe. McGonagall prit un premier vote et dit à voie haute le nom qui y était écrit.  
  
-Harry Potter!  
  
-Quoi?!? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.  
  
-Hum hum, nous pouvons continuer monsieur Potter?  
  
-Heu.Oui, oui, professeur dit-il l'air gêné.  
  
Cette fois son professeur sortit un papier sur lequel on pouvait lire en grosse lettres  
  
FRED WEASLEY  
  
Elle prit un autre parchemin où on avait écrit de nouveau en grosse lettres  
  
GEORGES WEASLEY  
  
  
  
Tous dans la pièce se tournèrent vers les deux concernés qui sifflaient en évitant les regards. Le nom qui suivit fût celui de Alicia et ensuite il y eut deux autres Harry Potter. Étant donné que c'était lui qui avait eut le plus de votes, Harry devint capitaine. McGonagall lui expliqua ses responsabilités et lui conseilla d'aller dormir. Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air, alors il se rendit au bord du lac.  
  
À suivre. 


	10. Voltusaisqui

Ch. 10 « Vol. tu -sais -qui »  
  
Harry regardait la surface du lac où se reflétait la lune et les étoiles. Il sentait un léger picotement à sa cicatrice depuis le début de la journée et là une grande douleur le frappa soudainement. Devant lui se tenait une sombre silhouette noire, à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges.  
  
-Voldemort !dit-il avec peine tellement la douleur était insupportable.  
  
-Tu aurais dû te méfier, je t'avais prévenu , je te l'avait dit Potter, je vais te tuer.  
  
Il leva sa baguette vers Harry et lança le sortilège Doloris sur Harry. Il s'effondra à terre, prit de douloureuses convulsions. Il criait dans l'espoir de voir une aide arriver. La douleur partie et Harry put se relever. Tous ses membres tremblaient, mais il resta debout. Il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Voldemort . Il sourit et un rayon vert fusa sur Harry. Voyant l'éclair vert foncer sur lui, Harry se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut frappé par une autre lumière verte. Il se sentit partir puis une douleur au front et plus rien. C'était le noir total, mais non , le blanc prenait place petit à petit.  
  
Il se trouvait dans un lit recouvert de blanc. Ce n'était pas l'infirmerie, c'était. un cercueil. La salle avait été préparée pour son exposition. Il se leva tant bien que mal. Il avait sa baguette avec lui, mais il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il s'assit et attendit l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Peu de temps après, il entendit de la musique. Oui, il s'agissait de musique funèbre. Quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte et le directeur entra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur le cercueil vide, puis sur Harry. Un regard de stupeur passa sur son visage, bien vite remplacé par un sourire.  
  
-Professeur, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
  
-Viens, suis moi ,Harry, je t'expliquerai une fois arrivés à mon bureau.  
  
Il vint se placer derrière Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Dehors le ciel était nuageux et tous les élèves attendaient à l'extérieur. Les premiers qui le virent furent Ron et Hermione. Hermione poussa un petit cri en le voyant et Ron était sans voix. Harry et Dumbledore se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Il fit asseoir Harry et le regarda longuement.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé, professeur?  
  
-Et bien, il y a deux jours, il semblerait que tu sois sorti au bord du lac. Toute l'école t'a entendu pousser d'horribles cris. Plusieurs élèves disent avoir vu une grande lumière verte pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il en était, nous t'avons trouvé là, mort. Maintenant Harry, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé.  
  
Harry lui raconta en détail ce qui lui est arrivé.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, j'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avait quitté, mais je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.  
  
-Professeur, comment ça se fait que le sort ne m'aie pas tué?  
  
-Ça , je l'ignore Harry, lui répondit son professeur avec un air étrange.  
  
Harry fut alors persuadé que son professeur mentais.  
  
-Bon je vais t'accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie, car pour le moment ce dont tu as besoin est du calme et du repos.  
  
Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin et ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte de l'infirmerie. À l'intérieur, ils y trouvèrent madame Pomfresh, Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui et éclata en sanglots. Ron quand à lui tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes. Harry revêtit un pyjama et se coucha dans un lit. Hermione et Ron s'assirent près de lui. Madame Pomfresh lui donna à boire l'une de ses potions qui permettent de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain, Harry put reprendre ses cours.  
  
Harry marchait en direction de la tour de Gryffondor , complètement crevé. Il lui avait fallut un bon moment pour faire comprendre au 2e années, à qui il enseignait la DCFM, qu'il pas un fantôme et qu'il était bien vivant. À cette heure, la salle commune était presque vide. Je dis presque , car deux jeunes gens et une gros chien noir semblait l'attendre.  
  
-Alors tu vas bien , Harry?  
  
-Oui, je vais bien, Sirius.  
  
-Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher tous les trois, demain vous aurez une dure journée, car vous vous entraînez avec moi à devenir animagus.  
  
Ils montèrent les marches menant à leur dortoir et tous les trois s'endormirent bien vite. 


	11. premier animagus

Merci à tous pour les nombreux review que j'ai reçu pour le ch. 10. Ce chapitre ci n'est pas bien long, mais j'ai eu un grand plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Review svp!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.11 « Premier animagus»  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain parce que c'était congé. Il son temps pour s'habiller et pour rejoindre la salle commune. Ron et Hermione l'attendait pour aller déjeuner. Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à manger. Alors que Harry en était à sa deuxième toast, le courrier arriva. Hedwige vint porter une lettre à Harry et en profita pour repartir avec la moitié du toast de son maître.  
  
-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça dit?  
  
-C'est Sniffle, dit-il à voix basse, il nous attend dans sa chambre pour midi.  
  
-Il est midi moins quart, on ferait mieux dit aller ,fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Sirius. C'était une vaste pièce chaude et agréable. Elle était aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Pour l'occasion, Sirius avait poussé tous les meubles vers les murs pour leur laisser suffisamment de places. Sirius apprit les bases à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils puissent se remettre au niveau de leur ami. Pendant ce temps, Harry se tenait debout dans le milieu de la chambre et il se concentrait sur ces aptitudes. C'était souvent à cette étape que les sorciers échouait, car pour devenir animagus, il faut se connaître à la perfection. Il faut savoir reconnaître ses points forts, ses faiblesses, notre caractère, nos qualités et nos défauts et par dessus il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il fallait nous accepter tel que nous étions. Harry réfléchissait à toutes ses conditions. Il était courageux, impulsif, parfois tête brûlé et plus il réfléchissait, plus une image voulait faire sa place. Sa première fois sur un balais, son premier match de quidditch, à la fabuleuse sensation de bien être qu'il éprouve lorsqu'il vole.  
  
Il sentit ses os rapetisser et des plumes pousser sur son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit que c'était fini, il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait petit et il l'était! Se qu'il voyait était 3 pairs de jambes qui se tenaient à une grande distance de lui. Il voulu demander une explication sur l'étrange phénomène qui lui arrivait, mais un petit hululement sortit de sa bouche, est-ce vraiment de sa bouche?  
  
Sirius, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en entendant un petit bruit aigu. Ils cherchèrent d'où pouvait provenir se bruit. Leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur le petit hiboux noir qui était sur le tapis au beau milieu du salon. Ils le regardèrent de plus près, il n'était pas bien gros, il était noir avec deux ronds blanc autour des yeux et sur une plume au dessus de son ?il droit on pouvait voir une fine cicatrice blanche. Ils sourires à l'unisson en reconnaissant Harry. Sirius alla chercher un miroir qu'il plaça devant son filleul.  
  
Il se contempla dans la glace et voulu sourire, mais ce n'était pas évidant puisque les hiboux ne sourient pas. Harry redevint humain comme si c'était l'une des choses les plus simples au monde. Il pu enfin sourire à son parrain et à ses amis.  
  
-Wow, c'était stupéfiant, s'exclama Ron.(j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, pas vous? ( )  
  
Hermione le félicita et Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux en guise de félicitation. Ce dit au trois jeune gens qu'il partait chercher Dumbledore pour que le directeur puisse le voire au moins une fois sous sa forme animagus.  
  
Harry profita du temps que prendrait son parrain avant de revenir pour se pratiquer à se déplacer sous sa forme de hiboux. Il fonça dans la presque totalité des murs et objet que contenait la pièce avant de pouvoir voler correctement.  
  
Harry tellement heureux de voler ne vit point entrer son parrain et le directeur. Lorsque les deux hommes lui firent détecter leur présence il se dé transforma. Le directeur ne semblait pas trop surpris d'apprendre que Harry avait déjà réussit à devenir animagus, mais le jeune adolescent dans son euphorie, ne remarqua rien.  
  
Les dernières pensées du jeune homme avant de s'endormirent furent qu'il devait trouver au plus vite un nouveau gardien pour l'équipe de quidditch. 


	12. vrai visage

Ch. 12 Vrai visage  
  
  
  
Harry avait réfléchi sur la manière de trouver un gardien pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et un matin il afficha une note dans la salle commune.  
  
L'équipe de quidditch a besoin d'un nouveau gardien pour remplacer Olivier Dubois. Une sélection aura lieu pour les élèves qui sont en 2e années et plus Samedi prochain à 13h sur le terrain de quidditch. Nous vous attendons en grand nombre.  
  
L'équipe de Griffondor, Capitaine Harry Potter  
  
C'était une belle journée et une grande partie des Grifondor se rendaient sur le terrain de quidditch par curiosité pour certain et d'autres dans l'espoir de faire partie de l'équipe. Les juges, les membres de l'équipe en fait, étaient rassemblé sur le terrain prêts à faire passer au candidats une série de tests.  
  
Harry, qui savait que Ron souhaitait ardemment faire partie de l'équipe le pria d'essayer et à son plus grand bonheur son ami fut à la hauteur de ses attentes et il fut prit dans l'équipe. (Je sais que c'est coupé cour comme sélection, mais je n'avait pas d'inspiration pour ce passage, mais la suite est bcp mieux!)  
  
  
  
Les entraînements de quidditch étaient par mis les meilleurs qu'on ai jamais vu, les élèves avaient nettement progressé en DCFM et Harry se retrouva bien vite avec ses deux amis à descendre dans la grande salle pour le repas de Halloween. Les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid étaient comme toujours au rendez-vous et la «presque» - je dis bien « presque », car un ou plutôt une élève manquait à l'appelle - totalité des élèves étaient présents.  
  
Ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondor et se servirent à manger. Les discutions allaient bon train, on parlait quidditch, cours, famille. Des chauves-souris voletaient au dessus de la tête des élèves, des éclairs zébraient le plafond magique, bref l'ambiance battait son plein mais toute bonne chose à sa fin.  
  
Vers le milieu de la soirée, on vit entrer plus d'une trentaine d'hommes tout de noir vêtus avec le visage caché par une cagoule. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, une nouvelle personne fit son entré. Ange arborait un air supérieur agrémenté par un horrible sourire qu'elle affichait fièrement. Tous sans exception furent plutôt surpris par cet étrange spectacle. Ange rit d'une voix froide, glacial, dénudé d'expression, qui doit-on avouer vous parcours d'un frisson incontrôlable. Elle pointa, lentement, sa baguette vers elle et d'un murmure à peine audible, se jeta un sort.  
  
Les traits de son visage commencèrent à changer, sa peau blanchi, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs pour devenir d'un rouge ardant, son nez s'aplatie et ses narines changèrent de formes ressemblant à deux fentes de serpent, ses cheveux disparurent ne laissant qu'un crâne chauve, ses membres s'allongèrent et devinrent mince voir presque squelettiques et elle devint plus grandes de plusieurs centimètres.  
  
Un silence de mort régnait. Plus un son, plus un mouvement, seulement le sourire satisfait du seigneur des ténèbres. Le temps s'éternisait et l'angoisse, la peur, la nervosité, l'anxiété commençait, petit à petit, à se peindre sur les visages.  
  
Les professeurs ne pouvaient point réagirent sous la menace des mangemorts. La situation semblait désespéré. Mais personne dans la salle ne remarqua le petit hiboux noir sortir de la grande salle par le même chemin que les autres hiboux empruntaient chaque matin pour leur apporter le courrier. Ce hiboux, nommé Harry Potter, peut encore aider les personnes qu'il vient à l'instant de quitter, mais y arrivera-t-il? 


	13. petit sorcier deviendra grand!

Premièrement je suis profondément désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps! Je suis très débordé ses derniers temps donc je n'avais plus bcp de temps pour écrire. M'enfin il est la! Je remercie très fort tous mes revieweurs et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Review please!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 13 petit sorcier deviendra grand!  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Voldemort et ses mangemorts à lui tout seul! « Je n'ai que 15 ans moi!» Il vola jusqu'a la forêt interdite et s'y enfonça. Il se percha sur une branche d'arbre pour mieux réfléchir, après tout il devait faire vite. Il devait trouver de l'aide , mais qui? Le ministère de la magie? Il ignorait où ça pouvait se trouver. Mais alors qui d'autre? Toutes les personnes les plus susceptible de l'aider se trouvait à l'intérieur du château. Ça ne l'avançait guère. Dans sa concentration, il n'entendit point le bruit de galops qui se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort, comme si la «chose» se rapprochait.  
  
-Que peut bien faire Harry Potter dans la forêt le soir de Halloween, alors que tous ses amis sont entrain de fêter l'événement?demanda une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part.  
  
Harry sursauta, scène comique de la part d'un hiboux, et posa son regard sur la créature qui venait de parler. Firenze se trouvait au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait. Il s'envola et se posa devant le centaure, puis il redevint humain dans un petit POP!  
  
-Je. et bien il y a Voldemort à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien m'aider!  
  
-Vous en êtes sur Harry Potter? Et le ministère de la magie? Ils ne pourraient pas vous aidez?  
  
-Oui, mais j'ignore où cela se trouve et de plus comment pourrais-je m'y rendre? Même sous ma forme animagus je ne serais pas suffisamment rapide.  
  
-Voyagez comme tous les sorciers le font« en transplanant»!  
  
-Mais je ne sais pas transplaner! Dit-il les yeux écarquillé.  
  
-Ne vous posez pas de questions, pensez à l'endroit où vous désirez aller et le reste se fera de lui-même. La seul règle est d'être déjà allé à l'endroit désiré ou qu'il y ai un endroit spécial de transplanage.  
  
-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il reste que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au ministère.  
  
-Alors allez rejoindre une personne qui pourra contacter le ministère rapidement. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, il faut agir maintenant Harry Potter!  
  
Harry pensa à la cuisine de Mme Weasley. Après tout, son mari travaille au ministère donc ils pourront l'aider et vite car le temps manquait. C'est ainsi qu'il transplana ne manquant pas t'entendre à son départ un léger « Bonne chance Harry Potter». La mère de Ron était en train de nettoyer une assiette qui se cassa lorsque cette dernière vit le meilleur ami de son fils apparaître juste derrière elle.  
  
Harry expliqua rapidement la situation à cette dernière qui lui tendit de la poudre de cheminette. La petite femme replète s'avança la première dans le feu en criant« ministère de la magie, bureau Arthur Weasley». Harry en fit de même et il atterri dans le bureau souhaité.  
  
À suivre. 


End file.
